who are you, really?
by PausedInTime
Summary: Clara Oswald contemplates her life on her thirtieth birthday and wishes for things she's certain will not come true, but unknown to her, the star she just threw her wish at is a satellite recording her wish to the planet Raxon where John Smith, the Doctor is deciding whether or not to complete the assignment.
1. Chapter 1

_Clara's Flat_

 _November 23_ _rd_ _2016_

 _8:30pm_

'It's your thirtieth birthday and you couldn't look more miserable.'

'You're thirty one and you're married with two children, of course I'm miserable.'

'You've never wanted children, in fact, you banned that idea from your head when we were in University!'

'I changed my mind.'

'Well, you could always have children,'

'How?'

'Sperm donor,'

'Amy, I don't want a sperm donor. I want what you have, a husband- '

'Or wife.' Amy interrupted, leaning on the balcony at the back of Clara's flat as they stared up at the darkness above them, although it was lit by the promise of bright stars.

Clara laughed, 'Yes, or wife. But I feel like I've missed my chance now. I could have had that with Danny but…'

'He died,'

'Yeah, he did,' Clara cleared her throat and stared down at her hands, fiddling with the rings on her fingers, the ones her grandmother had given her before she passed away just last year and the year before that she had lost Danny Pink.

Amy squinted her emerald eyes, her hand reaching across to intertwine their fingers, squeezing her hand for comfort, 'I know you lost him, but there's still a chance for somebody else to come along. He or she doesn't have to necessarily replace Danny but they could definitely get rid of your sexual frustration because you are one grumpy cow.'

'Amelia Pond!'

Amy laughed and nudged her friend in the ribs, 'What? Don't be such a prude, I have walked in on you with both women and men before, I'm not the slightest bit fazed and I've seen you naked plenty of times.'

'Don't tell Rory that, he'll have a field day.'

Amy snorted, 'Wouldn't dream of it, I don't want to lose my husband to a heart attack,'

Clara laughed and shook her head, 'Two years ago there's no way I would have laughed at that,' she told her, referring to Danny's death when he was hit by a car crossing the road.

Amy turned her head to Clara, a sad but knowing smile on her lips, 'That's how you know you're over Danny, Oswald… you laugh at jokes like that,'

Clara nodded her head, sniffing as she avoided becoming upset. She stared up at the sky, her eyes on a certain star as her brown eyes inflated, 'I just wish…'

'Wish what?'

'I wish things were simple. But I suppose life never is, there's always something stopping you from getting your happy ending. I mean, you got yours eventually, you got Rory after years of friendship,' she paused and took the cigarette and lighter Amy had passed her, 'You struggled with conceiving Melody but you got there in the end, you struggled but you got everything you wanted since we were children; a family.'

Amy laid her hand on Clara's shoulder, sighing, 'I'm sorry, Clara, I know you don't want my sympathy but I do feel for you. You deserve the world and I'm sorry the world craps all over your life,'

She placed the cigarette into her mouth and lit it up with the lighter, taking a huge intake of smoke before she tapped it a few times against the bannister and held it in her hand, 'Not much of a life anymore. I have my job, that's something I can look forward to, I love teaching those kids and taking care of them,'

'Which is why you'd be a brilliant mother,'

'Just need to find the right person,'

Amy laughed, placing a cigarette into her own mouth as they smoked together like they use to when they were fourteen and skipped classes to smoke at the back of the school, 'You need a Rory,'

'Yeah,' Clara giggled, looking over her shoulder as she watched Rory run after their six year old daughter inside the living room, 'I just need a Rory,'

Amy watched as she watched her husband run around with their daughter and noticed their little boy waddling around, he had just started to walk and talk, 'I suppose there's one good thing for you, if me or Rory die, you get the kids.'

Clara's eyes widened and she slapped her best friend on her forearm, 'Amy, don't say things like that! God, you've got some dark humour,' even though she thought it was a horrible thought, she still giggled.

'As lovely as Melody and James are, they still wouldn't be my children.'

'You'll get what you want, one day.'

Amy gave her a fond smile and disappeared back inside to pick up little James Pond as she held him in her arms, rocking him back and forth as the three year old giggled and pointed as his father ran after his big sister. Clara swallowed, that was exactly what she wanted; a family she could spend time with instead of going to work and coming home to a bottle of wine and X Factor on the TV, she wanted to come home to little versions of her tackling her legs and trying to get her to fall over. She wanted a husband or wife to kiss when she got home from work, she wanted to be happy.

Clara Oswald stared up at the same star she had been looking at all night and took her chances, she finished her cigarette and stamped it out on the floor before she closed her eyes and wished for herself that she could be happy, that was all she wanted, to be happy. She opened her eyes after around ten seconds and realised she didn't feel any different, just upset and a tiny bit angry with herself for believing that would ever work. She shook her head and went back inside, pulling her cardigan closer to her body.

Unknown to her, that star, like every other star in the sky was a satellite that sent every person's wishes to a faraway planet known as Raxon. Each wish was recorded and sent off to the planet, it was true what most people had said, if you wish upon a star, all your dreams will come true. A man sat slightly hunched over his screen, replaying what one of the stars had recorded. It was a young woman standing on her balcony and she had wished for happiness, that was all. The man could see how much she wanted to be happy, how much she craved it. For Raxon, it was tricky to grant wishes such as happiness, he needed to do some research on this certain human being and see what he could do for her. After all, that was his job and she was rather pretty. It wasn't like she was asking for much.

He printed off her wish and stood up, pulling his long coat on as he went in search for his boss. Once he reached his office, he went bursting in as he usually did, a smile far too big for his own good, 'Boss, we have another one.'

His boss, who went by the name of Harry Saxon, looked up from his desk, a scowl on his face, 'Put it on the pile with the other ones,'

'But- '

'No but's, just do it, Harkness.'

'I really think this could be a good one for me, I have a good track record with completing missions with wishes of happiness,'

Saxon merely rolled his eyes, looking through the paper as he read her name, Clara Oswald, 'No, Harkness, I think this will be a good one for John Smith.'

Jack scrunched his nose up, 'The Doctor? You want to give this job to the Doctor? He isn't exactly sensitive and she's pretty.'

'Which is why you want to do the job,'

'I don't want to do the job because she's pretty,'

'Really? Then why did you reject the happiness wish from the woman last week?'

'Ah,'

'Yes, ah, now get out of my sight and go and give this to the Doctor,' Saxon snapped at him, looking down at all the other wishes he had to look through as he passed the piece of paper back to Jack.

Jack only growled under his breath and stormed off, walking through the halls of the Saxon building until he found John Smith's office, otherwise known as the Doctor. He knocked on his door and waited a moment, knowing full well the lanky grey haired man would take his time answering, 'Smith, I can see you through the door, hurry up.'

Jack squinted his eyes, a stomp of his foot as he watched the Doctor slowly rise from his seat, it seemed as though he was looking at his computer screen for signs of anymore wishes he could complete. Raxon was a planet full of aliens that appeared to look like humans, there were buildings all over the world operating on working for Harry Saxon and his wife Missy. They often called themselves angels, but the Doctor preferred being called an agent. The Doctor was taller than Jack, with thick grey curls on top of his head. He was around fifty eight years old and he was incredibly skinny, Jack was certain the man never ate anything whilst on the job and he worked through the night. The planet Raxon had been named after Harry Saxon's family name, they had created their planet and their people worshipped them as though they were a Royal family. The agents of Raxon were never to tell the humans who they were, they were supposed to stay behind closed doors and make all of their wishes come true and when they had completed their assignment, they would leave Earth and make their way back to Raxon.

'What is it, Jack?' the Doctor grumbled, pulling the door open as it hit the wall with a harsh bang, 'I'm busy.'

Jack extended his arm out and took in the appearance of the Doctor, he looked tired and almost dead, his eyes blood shot and watery, 'You're about to be even more busy, Saxon has assigned you to a new one,'

The Doctor reluctantly reached for the piece of paper, 'Great, another pudding brain. Oh, this one looks as relatively boring as all the rest,'

'Pretty though,'

'Is that all you think about, Harkness?'

'Most of the time, yes.'

The Doctor glared at him and went to shut the door in his face, but Jack stuck his foot in, 'Is there something else I can help you with, Jack?'

Jack eyed him closely, 'Be careful with this one, Doctor, she's fragile.'

The Doctor was about to snap at him for being so idiotic and go on a rant that he was far better at his job than Jack was but instead he just nodded his head and managed to close the door on Jack. The Doctor sat down at his desk, wiping his face as he typed in the coordinates of Clara Oswald's recorded wish. Her video appeared on his screen, her eyes firmly shut as he listened to her wish, she wanted happiness. He knew that was tricky but the desperation on her features and listening to the voice in her head made the Doctor want nothing more than to help the tiny woman. He sighed and clicked 'Accept' on his screen before he looked to his left and a small bracelet that would fit around his wrist appeared in front of him. He picked it up and clipped it on, ready to take on his new assignment as he fiddled with the buttons. He typed in her coordinates and arched one of his furious eyebrows as the bracelet clearly read;

'Agent; John Smith, the Doctor

Assigned human; Clara Oswald

Goal; Grant Happiness wish,'


	2. Chapter 2 - First Wish

_London, England, Earth_

 _7:30am_

 _November 24_ _th_ _2016_

The Doctor stood outside her home, this could be considered stalking but he called it professional interest. After all, it was his job. He supposed he better get on with it. The Doctor's hand glowed a golden colour as he made his way towards the block of flats Clara Oswald lived in. He buzzed, told who ever answered that he was a plumber and made his way all the way up to Clara's flat. Annoyingly, as an agent he had to make contact with his assigned human. Or as he liked to call them, pudding brains. The Doctor had many humans assigned to him throughout his years of service and he had worn many different face so he wasn't noticeable to the pudding brains he granted wishes for. In secret, he loved to help people and after his assignments were completed, he always checked on them afterwards; hence the changing of faces. His first human was named Rose Tyler and she had wished for a better life, so he had granted her love and allowed her to meet a tall, dark haired man with gravity-defying hair.

His next assignment was Donna Noble, who had wished for money and love; so he granted her a winning lottery ticket and a husband by the name of Sean Temple. Another one of his assignments was Martha Jones, who had wished to pass all her exams, which she had and moved on to become a Doctor. The Doctor had countless other people he had made wishes and dreams come true for, but this was his first assignment where he had to grant happiness, he was certain he was going to be around this pudding brain for a while. The Doctor sighed and raised his hand, knocking on the door multiple times as he waited for Clara to answer.

He put on a fake smile and activated his bracelet as Clara opened her front door, 'Sorry to bother you so early in the morning but I was wondering if you could tell me where to find the manager of this place.'

'Manager?'

'Yes, manager,'

'Um, there isn't one. But I could give you the number of the landlord?'

The Doctor arched one of his angry looking eyebrows at her, 'Sure,' he said rather quickly, not entirely sure what a landlord was.

She disappeared into her flat and he would have followed her in if he didn't have any common sense. When she returned, she quickly wrote down the number and passed him the piece of paper. The Doctor forced another fake smile, confused by their conversation. He took in her appearance, she had dark shoulder length hair, inflated brown eyes, her face was round and she was wearing a smart red shirt and a black skirt, she looked like a school teacher and Jack was right; she was pretty. The Doctor cleared his throat and quickly said his thanks and left her in peace. He could feel her giant eyes on the back of his head as he disappeared round the corner and down the stairs. Once he was downstairs, he stopped to look at his bracelet and took in the information;

'Name; Clara Oswald,

Age; Thirty years old,

Status; Single,

Occupation; Teacher at Coal Hill School,

Wish; Happiness

Father; Dave Oswald

Mother; Ellie Oswald [deceased]

Nationality; English

Species; Human

The Doctor sighed and took one last look at the building before he disappeared and thought of ways to make Clara Oswald happy.

 _Coal Hill School_

 _10:15am_

 _Clara's classroom_

Clara sat at her desk, piles upon piles of English books in front of her from each year group she taught. Clara taught top set Year Seven's, gifted and talented Year Eight's, Years Nine and Ten and then the Year Eleven's that were troublesome and a massive pain in her ass. The only classes she didn't teach were the Sixth Formers, they were given to Adrian. Currently, she was busy marking the Year Seven books and only looked up when she heard a noise from outside her classroom. Standing there was a man and she frowned, confused and a little bit concerned when she realised it was that odd Scottish man from earlier. He disappeared from the doorway as soon as she had spotted him, but Clara yanked open the door to look left and right down the corridor before she had realised nobody was there and the strange grey haired stick insect of a man had banished out of thin air. Clara shrugged, brushed a strand of her hair out of her face and made her way back to sit at her desk, her thick eyebrows frowned in concentration as she tapped her pencil against the desk.

'Miss, are you alright?' one of her students asked from the back of the room, a frown on his face.

It was Billy Wakefield, the biggest troublemaker in the school but Clara and Billy seemed to have an understanding between the two of them, they both seemed to respect each other, as student and teacher.

Clara smiled at him, a nod of her head as she folded her arms over her chest and began walking around the classroom, 'I'm okay, Billy, thank you for asking.'

Billy shrugged his shoulders, his voice deep and dripping with a typical EastEnd accent, 'No problem, Miss.'

Clara nodded her head slowly, blindly walking in between desks as she looked for any sign of the strange man outside in the courtyard. She must have been imagining it and now she couldn't get him out of her head. So, Clara came up with a plan that included the students reading and acting in class, surely that would distract her. Right?

'Right, okay! Year Eleven's, stop writing,' she told them, her voice quiet as she attempted not to startle them in the almost silent room.

'I want you to act on a scene from The Great Gatsby,' she smiled at them and watched as her students rearranged the tables and chairs and stood in a line as they always did when they were asked to act out a scene from a book.

Clara skimmed through the book and chose a scene where everybody was partying in Gatsby's house, she laughed to herself and pointed at Billy, 'Okay, Billy, I want you to play Gatsby and…' she trailed her sentence off and pointed at Francesca James, a girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes who oozed confidence and seemed to get on well with Billy.

'Francesca, I want you to play Daisy.'

Clara searched through the book until she found other characters and pointed to a male student at the back of the room who was fairly short and unknown to Clara, could barely speak a word, 'Phillip, I'd like you to narrate the scene and play the part of Nick.'

There was an awkward silence and then the class started to whisper between them, Phillip didn't move a muscle or say a word. Clara frowned, her hand on her hip as she slowly looked around the room at the whispering students. Had she said something wrong? Usually, she was quite sensitive with her students. Had she missed something? Clara cleared her throat, her gaze landing on Phillip at the back of the room as he looked away from her and cleared his throat, opening his mouth and then not one word managed to come out. Clara swallowed, oh. He was either mute or had trouble speaking, which meant he had a stammer or a stutter; two completely different things, she had remembered.

Clara rubbed the back of her neck, the situation becoming incredibly awkward as she realised how badly she had been slacking on looking at notes other teachers had left her; informing her of anything new developing with her students. God, she was an awful teacher. She had a rubbish life and now she couldn't even teach properly or understand any of her student's problems. Eventually, Phillip ruffled his red hair and stepped forward, book in hand.

'M – Miss, I – I can try…' Phillip stuttered, his face growing as red as a beetroot as he felt as though everybody in his class was staring at him, his face was almost as red as his hair.

Clara shook her head immediately, 'No, no. Of course not Phillip, I'll take the part of Nick, you just write notes down. I'll sort out some help with your stammer, I promise,' she smiled warmly at him like she normally did and his shoulders dropped, a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he sat back down at his desk.

Clara felt awful and it was all because of that ridiculous man distracting her. She took a deep breath and turned over the page, beginning to read the part of Nick as she told the story and the students started to act as though they were at a party and having a good time in the 1920's. Clara closed her eyes for a moment and wished that her students would start to do well in their coursework and exams, that was all she wanted, for her students to do well; that was what any good teacher would want. Eventually, the scene finished and the class calmed down and sat back in their seats. Unknown to her, the Doctor was stood just outside her classroom when he had heard her make her first wish. He made sure to record the thought on his bracelet and smiled a little too knowingly as his hand glowed a golden colour and disappeared from his fingers. The Doctor watched on as Clara's wish was granted and the look on her face was priceless when all of her student's hands shot up at once and suddenly, each and every one of her students knew everything about The Great Gatsby and all its deeper meanings. The Doctor smirked and vanished to go and find the Head Master, he would act as if he was the new Caretaker at Coal Hill so he could keep a close eye on Clara Oswald and her wishes. He made a mental note to buy a flat near hers so his story seemed realistic and he didn't seem like a creepy old man stalking a young, extremely pretty woman. Did he say pretty? No, not possible, he was never attracted to humans.

 _Coal Hill School_

 _12:30pm, Lunch break_

 _Staff Room_

'Something really quite… odd happened to me this morning.'

'Your life is fairly weird, a lot of odd things happen to you.'

'Odder than usual.'

'Is odder a word?'

'It is now.'

'You know, as an English teacher you should really know if odder is a word or not.'

Clara scrunched up her nose and sipped on her cup of tea, 'Back to the point then, Pond.' she laughed, noticing the fully packed lunch Amy had on her lap.

'Quite sweet that Rory packs your lunch for you, usually that's the woman's job.'

Amy rolled her eyes and then began to smirk, 'Our marriage defeats any other marriage because we're equal… but I definitely wear the trousers in this relationship,' she laughed, her Scottish accent almost as thick as that weird man from this morning.

Clara closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, her leg resting on the other one, 'Anyway, back to my weird morning. It was half seven in the morning and I was just about to go out the door to drive to work on my bike and this weird man knocks on my door -'

Amy immediately interrupted her friend, her mouth half full of a ham sandwich, 'Did you fuck him?'

Clara gasped, her brown eyes inflated and wide as she grabbed a book and threw it at her, laughing when it smacked her in the chest and fell to the floor, 'Amelia Pond, stop it with that foul mouth of yours! You have two young children, you can't talk like that and you're an Art teacher,'

Amy shrugged and continued to eat her sandwich, nodding for Clara to go on with her story.

Clara gave her a funny face and after a moment, she continued with her story as she day dreamed, her cup of tea held up to her mouth the whole time, 'I didn't sleep with him, he was old enough to be my father. But, he was really weird, we'll refer to him as the weird man from now on. Anyway, he asked to see the manager, which I thought was really strange because they're called landlords, not managers.'

Amy arched her eyebrow at her, moving on to eat a packet of crisps as she crunched on them a little too enthusiastically, 'He does sound weird, carry on.'

'So I gave him the landlords number and he just looked at me like I had two heads, like he didn't even know what a landlord was. Then he said thank you and left as quickly as he could, he pretty much ran. Then earlier when I was teaching my Year Eleven's, I wished in my head that my students would start to do well and ten minutes later, all their hands shot up and they answered every question right.'

Amy frowned and stopped eating her crisps, her hand half way in the bag, 'Wait, so you think the weird man has something to do with your wish for your students to do well?'

Clara sighed and ran her hands over her face, 'No, no, of course not. That's just stupid and childish and – and I'm not a child anymore and I shouldn't believe in silly ideas of wish granting.'

Amy laughed and finished off her lunch, leaning forward to give Clara a quick hug and a rub on the back, 'I've got to get back to my classes, but you should probably get home and get an early night in. I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning.'

Amy smiled at her and Clara still didn't feel at ease, she felt just as weird as she had done this morning. She sipped on her tea and reached for a biscuit from one of the packets, fully aware that she had forgotten to pack herself a lunch this morning. She would have done, if it wasn't for weird man standing at her door. She frowned and continued to think of him, his wild grey hair that was incredibly curly and out of control, his weird dress sense and that red velvet coat he was wearing. She sighed and stood up after she had finished her biscuit and tea, her heart threatening to fall out of her chest when she left the staff room and settled back behind her desk in her classroom.


	3. Chapter 3 - Don't make me punch you

_Earth, England, London_

 _Saturday, 11:30am_

 _Clara's flat_

'Have you seen much of weird bloke?'

'No, not yet, but I feel like he's always there. But not in a creepy way, you know? It feels like he's watching over me.'

'What? Like an angel?'

'Yeah, I guess, like an angel.'

Amy arched her eyebrow, her emerald eyes trained on her best friend sat in front of her on the opposite sofa, 'You actually believe he's an angel? Have you gone mad?'

Clara pulled a funny face and tucked her legs underneath her body, sitting rather awkwardly on the sofa, 'Maybe I have, watch out Amy, maybe I'm an alien,'

She giggled, 'Well, if you're an alien, could you abduct my children?'

Clara gasped and slapped Amy on her forearm, 'Amelia Pond, don't wish your children away! They're beautiful,'

'They may be beautiful but they are a pain in the ass and James' teeth are growing through so he keeps crying for that reason,'

The brunette pouted, 'Bless him, do you want me to take care of him for a few days? I used to be a nanny after all…'

Amy lent forward, placing her cup of coffee down on the desk, 'Really? Would you? Melody is supposed to be staying for a sleep over at a friend's house and we have nobody to take care of James and me and Rory really want to go out and enjoy ourselves,'

Clara laughed and nodded her head, 'Of course I will, James is the sweetest little guy. You two have fun,' she smiled and squeezed Amy's shoulder before she stood up to pick up their coffee mugs and dumped them in the sink that was currently filled with lukewarm water.

'I think we're going to go out tomorrow night, if that's okay? I'll drop James off after work at five?'

Clara nodded from her position hunched over the sink as she washed up their mugs and placed them on the side, 'Yeah, yeah, five is okay.'

Clara made her way back over to the sofa, but before she could reach it and lay down, she heard a noise from outside the door. She arched her eyebrow, wondering if it was Rory messing around and stepped closer. She peered out of the door through a little hole and noticed a tall man standing there, the same man from before, only he hadn't realised she had seen him. She frowned, debating on whether or not she should open the door before she thought against her better judgement and ripped it open, the door hitting the wall with a bang as the lanky man fell straight on his face. She heard another crack and was certain he had just broken his nose, she would have cared and tended to him, if he wasn't stalking her. She closed the door and dragged him by his shoulders and into the living room, turning him over onto his back as he blinked up at her, blood all over his face.

Amy stood over him, a sigh escaping her as she sent Clara a judgemental look, 'You've got to stop hitting every man that comes to your door,'

Clara merely rolled her eyes, 'That was one time and he was creepy, just as this guy is.'

She tilted her head to the side, observing the grey haired man that looked like he was in his fifties staring up at them, 'Oh, is this him? Weird guy?'

He chuckled, his arms by his side as he turned his head to look at Clara, 'Weird guy? Really? Is that what you're calling me? Not even going to bother asking my name?' he spoke with a thick Scottish brogue, aware of Clara Oswald's inflating eyes and the visible shiver it sent down her spine.

Clara swallowed and pulled her cardigan tighter around her shoulders, staring at him in amusement, 'You're being labelled as weird guy because you're stalking me,'

The Doctor sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat up and tilted his head back to stop the blood falling from his nostrils, 'I am not stalking you. I moved in last week, the flat a few doors down, I was coming over to ask if you had any cups I could borrow, it was the only thing I forgot when I moved in.'

Clara suddenly straightened up, a frown on her face, 'Oh,' she muttered, clearing her throat as she studied him for a few minutes before she turned around and made her way into the kitchen.

Amy carefully helped the Scotsmen to his feet, a smirk on her face as she inspected broken nose, 'You're lucky the floor did that to you, god knows what Clara would have done to you,'

John arched his eyebrow at her, wincing in pain as he held onto his nose, watching as the blood dripped over his hand and onto the floor, 'She's tiny, what could she have done to me?'

'She's trained in Taekwondo, she takes the Year Seven's after school,'

He snorted, 'Of course she is,'

'What's that supposed to mean? Do you know her?'

John shook his head rather quickly, 'Of course not, don't be ridiculous, never met her in my life until now,' he gave her a tight smile, 'Could I maybe have a tissue? The blood isn't stopping,'

Amy defiantly crossed her arms over her chest, 'I'm not sure I want to give you a tissue, weird man who creeps on my best friend who claims he lives in this block of flats,'

He frowned, 'I'm not lying, I really do live here. Do you want to see me flat?'

Amy nodded her head on an instant, 'Yes, I do, actually,' she eyed him curiously, 'Make sure Clara isn't living next to a murderer,'

John cleared his throat, obviously not expecting the redhead to have said yes, 'Um, okay then, I suppose you both better come over,' he sighed, knowing he was going to get into so much trouble when he travelled back to Raxon, Harry would have his head for this, the agents were never supposed to even speak to their clients.

Clara eventually returned with a Tesco bag full of different mugs and cups she never used and sent John a tight lipped smile, 'Suppose we better follow you?'

He nodded and after a minute of an awkward staring competition between himself and Clara, he made his way out of her flat and down the hall to his own flat. He took his keys from his jacket and stuck them in the lock, twisting until he heard it click. John stepped into his flat, switching the light on as it light up. He told Amy to close the door as she was the last one to step inside and watched as Clara shrugged her shoulders and went into the kitchen to help put the mugs and cups into his cupboards that were filled with cans of food. Clara found that a little odd, considering this was where she would put all her cups and so did everyone else she knew, so why was this guy any different?

Amy, on the other hand, took her time looking around John's flat as she inspected every little photo frame on his desk, he had made sure to make fake ones that looked as though they were really and on purpose, scratched dents into the edges of the frames to make them look older than they were. He gave her an arrogant smirk when she looked over her shoulder at him, the redhead disappeared further into his flat to look around and John turned his attention to Clara, who stood in front of him with an amused look on her face.

'You're weird,' she observed, tilting her head to the side, 'I think I'm going to like you as my new neighbour,'

He chuckled, 'Thank you, I think,' he screwed his nose up, a little confused as he remembered that he was supposed to be acting as if he was human. He reached across, hand extended, 'John Smith, or you can call me The Doctor,'

Clara took his hand shook it firmly, 'Clara Oswald,' she told him, as if he didn't already know her name, 'The Doctor? Are you a Doctor?'

'No,'

'Is it a kink?'

'No,'

'Then why do people call you The Doctor?'

'I don't know,' John frowned, an arch of his eyebrow as he shrugged his shoulders, 'Why do people call you Clara Oswald?'

Clara started to laugh as she stepped a little closer to him, feeling a little less threatened by him, 'Probably because that's my name,'

His mouth opened and then shut, 'Oh, yes, so it is,'

'You're definitely weird and a little silly,'

'What's wrong with silly?'

She chuckled, 'Nothing,' she smiled, moving to stand beside him as she nudged him in the ribs with her elbow, 'Still talking to you, aren't I?'

John slowly nodded, 'Very true, Miss Oswald. Now, would you mind getting your friend to stop snooping in my flat? I have nothing to hide,'

Clara giggled, 'Then you won't have to worry about anything she might find,' she told him, walking towards the door as she went to step over the threshold, 'I guess I'll see you around, John Smith.'

John merely rolled his eyes, a little distraught with the fact Amy was still snooping around, 'Yeah, I'm sure you will!' he shouted after her, his stomach feeling as if it was about to explode. What was that? It made him smile and it freaked him out, The Doctor never smiled.

After a few minutes, Amy emerged and made her way pass The Doctor as she pointed at him, 'I'm watching you,'

He chuckled and walked with her as the redhead made her way out of the flat, 'I'm sure you will be,' he sighed, a little irritated by her presence as he slammed the door when she left, his head resting back against the door as he held the bridge of his nose, noticing it had finally stopped bleeding.

 _How the hell was he supposed to complete Clara's wishes when she knew he existed? How was he supposed to be near her if she suspected him to be stalking her?_


End file.
